Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
is the thirty-sixth entry of the Super Sentai series, following Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It premiered on February 26, 2012 on TV Asahi, joining and then as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. On September 2, 2011, Toei applied for trademarks on the title to be used on various products. The Japan Patent Office approved these trademarks on September 29, 2011. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters began airing in South Korea in 2013 as Power Rangers Go-Busters. Plot Thirteen years ago in the calendar, the computer controlling the newly discovered energy source called was infected by a virus that caused it to create the evil energy being known as Messiah who wishes to take over mankind and create a world made for machines. Though sent into subspace by the scientists' sacrifice, Messiah's actions established the formation of the Energy Management Center's Special Ops Unit from three children who were caught in the crossfire, the Go-Busters, and their Buddyloids. In the present, 2012 NCE, a mysterious figure named Enter leads a group called Vaglass on incursions to gather enough Enetron to bring Messiah back. However, training for this day, the Go-Busters and their Buddyloids are deployed to combat Vaglass's Metaloids and Megazords to protect the city's Enetron from them. Later joined by Masato Jin and his Buddy Roid, Beet J. Stag, the Go-Busters' resolve is strengthened once they learn the true nature of their enemy and the horrors that would result should Messiah enter their world.Hyper Hobby, February 2012 Characters Go-Busters Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters Allies EMC Special Missions Unit *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita Family *Rika Sakurada *Yousuke Sakurada *Michiko Sakurada *Kei Usami Buddy Roids *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Beet J. Stag *Ene-tan Other Allies *Super Sentai 199 **Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Kaoru Shiba *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * *Mika Hazuki *Dr. Saburo Hazuki *Kenta Sawai *Psycholon Kamen Riders Space Sheriffs Villains Vaglass *Messiah *Escape *Buglars *Metaloids *MegaZords Other Villains *Dai-Shocker *Dai-Zangyack *Rhino Doubler *Space Shocker Arsenal Transformation Devices * Morphin Brace * Morphin Blaster Sidearms * Ichigan Buster Special Mode ** Ichigan Buster ** Sougan Blade * DriBlade Team Blaster * Lio Attaché (used individually) Power-Ups * GB Custom Visor Other Devices * Transmitter * Spy Cam Vehicles * E.M.C. 05 * Enetron Tanker Mecha Buster Machine System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ● other *Great Go-Buster ◆◆◆◆◆ **Tokumei Gattai Go-BusterOh ◆◆◆ ***CB-01 ◆ ***GT-02 ◆ ***RH-03 ◆ **Buster Hercules ◆◆ ***BC-04 ◆ ***SJ-05 ◆ *LT-06 ❖ *FS-0O ❖ Alternate Buster Machine System *Go-Buster King ❖◆◆◆◆ **Go-Buster LiOh ❖◆◆ ***LT-06 ❖ ***GT-02 ◆ ***RH-03 ◆ **Buster Heracles ◆◆ ***BC-04 ◆ ***SJ-05 ◆ *CB-01 ◆ *FS-0O ❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Rocket Go-BusterOh ◆◆◆● *''Alternate Combination'' - Rocket Drill Go-BusterOh ◆◆◆●● *''Alternate Combination'' - Go-Buster Ace Stag Custom ◆◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Go-Buster KeroOh ◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination- Go-Buster LiOh ❖◆◆ * Alternate Combination- Go-Buster King ❖◆◆◆◆ Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , , : * : *Narration: Guest cast * : * |十文字 撃|Jūmonji Geki|31, 32}}: |石垣 佑磨|Ishigaki Yūma}} * |シェリー|Sherī|31, 32}}: * (31, 32): * : Suit actors *Red Buster: *Blue Buster: *Yellow Buster: *Beet Buster: *Beet J. Stag, Stag Buster: *Cheeda Nick, Go-Buster Ace, : *Gorisaki Banana: *Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla: *Enter Unite: http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/go-bus/story/1200706_1966.html *Escape Evolve: http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/go-bus/story/1200689_1966.html Escape Evolve suit actor Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition, Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi (Project.R) ** Episodes: 1-27 *:The song also played in episodes 30, 44, and 50. * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition, Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi (Project.R) ** Episodes: 28-49 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition, Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: ** Episodes: 1-8, 11-22, 28-44 *"One wish, One day" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition, Arrangement: Morihiro Suzuki **Artist: Hiromu Sakurada & Cheeda Nick (Katsuhiro Suzuki & Keiji Fujiwara) ** Episodes: 9, 10, 24 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition, Arrangement: Masaaki Asada **Artist: Yoko Usami & Usada Lettuce (Arisa Komiya & Tatsuhisa Suzuki) ** Episodes: 23 *"Blue Banana Moon" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition, Arrangement: Hiroshi Takaki **Artist: Ryuji Iwasaki & Gorisaki Banana (Ryoma Baba & Tessho Genda) ** Episodes: 25 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition, Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Nazo no Shin Unit Starmen ** Episodes: 26, 27 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arragement: Megumi Ohashi **Artist: Yukio Yamagata **Inserted into episodes 09, 23, 26, 44 * **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arragement: Satoshi Kawase **Artist: Z Hata **Inserted in episode 15 *"Brand New Spark!" **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arragement: Kotaro Kuroda **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Inserted in episode 17 *"Perfect Mission" **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arragement: NoB & Yougo Kouno **Artist: NoB **Inserted into episodes 18, 24 * **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arragement: Megumi Ohashi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Inserted into episodes 35-36 References to "Power Rangers" Go-Busters contains several references to Power Rangers - some obvious, some not overtly stated, and some possibly not intentional. Usually these references refer to 'firsts' in Sentai history of plot devices already in place in Power Rangers. *The mecha are called MegaZords. This is for both the heroes and villains. The difference is that the humanoid forms of some individual mecha are also called MegaZords, unlike in Power Rangers where the name refers to a "giant robo", usually a combiner. 'Zord' is used as a suffix for Metaloids' MegaZords, such as Shovelloid's ShovelZord. **The term "Zord", which originated in Power Rangers, was also used for the G-Zord in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *The Morphin Brace announces "It's Morphin' Time!" when activated, which was used throughout Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's and Zeo, the first two Power Rangers adaptations of Super Sentai shows. **Also, the Morphin Brace has a sunglasses theme similar to Jungle Fury, except the Go-Busters don't actually put them on like the Jungle Fury Rangers. However, the sunglasses do form the visor lenses when transforming. *The Go-Busters can wear their suits without their helmets. This is similar to how the first Power Rangers frequently appeared helmetless; though the Go-Busters weren't the first Sentai to do so (Go-Onger constituting a recent example). *The main villain Messiah is very similar to R.P.M.'s Venjix as they were both computer viruses, not to mention very impatient and angry. *Messiah is a floating head from a different dimension, just like Zordon. *The Go-Busters have Super Powers (super speed for Hiromu, super strength for Ryuji and super jumping for Yoko) they can access to fight better. This is very similar to the heroes of Dino Thunder, S.P.D., or Operation Overdrive. **Unlike the Power Ranger series' powers, however, this series has given the Super Powers Weakpoints, which balance out the overall effectiveness of the Busters. Also, the Busters can use their "Civilian Powers" while transformed. *Powered Custom is similar to the Red Sentinel Ranger, a mode in which Mack, the Red Overdrive Ranger, combined with the supporting robot (Sentinel Knight). Notes *This is the first Sentai team to have their name be in plural format as their official name, being Go-Busters as opposed to "Go-Buster". *Wikipedia code for various tokusatsu articles can be found in the opening for the first episode; most notable "Super Sentai" which mentions various other Toei-related properties of the past that have an American connection, including , Voltron (an Americanization of Toei anime Beast King GoLion and Armored Fleet Dairugger XV) and Sailor Moon. *The Metaloid/MegaZord connection is the first season since Battle Fever J where the giants are actually robotic doppelgängers of the smaller monsters. *This is the 2nd season where the name of the show starts with "Go-" (including the hyphen). The first one is Go-Onger. *This is the first Sentai since GoGoFive to not have "ranger" or "-ger" in the title or team name. *Go-Busters shares many similarities to Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and its American adaption Power Rangers RPM: **Both Go-Busters and Go-Onger feature the word "Go-" in the title, they both feature animal mechas merged with machines, both feature mecha with some sort of numbering, both feature Rangers that often take off their helmets after fights, both feature Gold and Silver Rangers as a duo, and both feature very similar belts. **Both Go-Busters and RPM feature computer viruses as the main villains. *This is the first Sentai to completely replace the opening music mid-season. The only season to change the opening theme, before Go-Busters, was Gekisou Sentai Carranger, but the replacement was a different version of the same song. *Missions 31 and 32 feature a crossover with the new . *This is the first Sentai since Ninja Sentai Kakuranger to feature a frog-themed mecha. *This is the only post-''Gekiranger'' series not to have a collectable gimmick (Go-Onger had Engine Souls, Shinkenger had Secret Disks, Goseiger had Gosei Cards, Gokaiger had Ranger Keys, Kyoryuger had Zyudenchi, ToQger had ToQ Ressha and Ninninger has Nin Shuriken). *For April Fools Day 2014, it was announced Go-Busters was going to be adapted in 2015 as Power Rangers Energy Chasers, and was going to air on the owned Vortexx block. If this were true, the show would've ended up without a home, as Vortexx ended in September 2014. *Go-Busters is the first Super Sentai season to not have a direct Power Rangers adaptation since Gosei Sentai Dairanger. References Official websites *Go-Busters at Toei.co.jp *Go-Busters at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Go-Busters at Super-sentai.net Category:Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers